


[于桑]美人十问（或者乌尔达哈惊魂？）

by illumi



Series: His Heel of Achilles [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, implied semi-public sex, love birds, reading is a good habit, robbing is not, we love Tataru
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumi/pseuds/illumi
Summary: 被塔塔露从沙之家撵出来的于里昂热，被要求带好他的“随身物品”，天黑之前不许回来。于是身无分文的两人被乌尔达哈地痞打劫了？！（不是写的怪傻的但也有点开心。有一点点大人们的内容。时间点不重要，姑且算是2.0时嫩嫩的两人吧。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: His Heel of Achilles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693027
Kudos: 7





	[于桑]美人十问（或者乌尔达哈惊魂？）

对看书熬到后半夜的于里昂热来说，此刻虽已是正午，但他还没完全醒来。

人困倦的时候判断也可能不太准确，他隐约觉得，桑克瑞德好像在吃陌生人的飞醋——毕竟眼前就有两位花枝招展的猫魅族女士正朝他们投来一些颇为大胆的目光——而人类的脸上则意外透露出些许戒备。

“我们看起来大约像是买办和保镖。”男人勾了勾手指让精灵弯腰附耳过来，说了句没营养的。

“何出此言。”精灵发出不像是提问的提问。

他确实觉得浑身上下都有点不痛快。原因恐怕是自己穿了一件没有兜帽的普通衣服，也没有护目镜护体。他旁边是跟平时一样普通的桑克瑞德，他们像两个无所事事的普通人一样，正在蓝玉大街国际市场闲逛。

“因为你现在就像一块丢进石头堆的金子。”

于里昂热脑门一紧——可能还转了转眼珠。

周围确实有很多投向他们的目光，但他觉得明明都是丢到身边这人身上的。毕竟招揽生意的喊的是“帅哥过来看看啊！”连沿路乞讨的都跟着他们走了半条街。

“你带钱了吗？”于里昂热回头看了一眼说。

男人摊了摊手，头也不回：“甭理他，他腿瘸是假的。”

他被高个子一脸不可置信的神情逗乐了。

确实，和任务中的自己偶尔会围上面巾是一个道理，人一旦遮住了五官也就掩饰了表情，更何况这一位总用护目镜藏起来的是这么漂亮的一双眼睛呢。但是习惯遮挡也有一个副作用，就是会疏于表情管理，比如眼前这个表情生动的傻子。

走着走着，两侧的店铺变少了，路也变窄了，人声渐渐在身后远去，一直是下意识自动跟随状态的于里昂热意识到这一点的时候，他们周围已经一个人影儿都没有了。

“这是什么地方？”他并不像桑克瑞德那样对这里轻车熟路。

“什么地方？”他的保镖像是玩味了每一个字之后又满意地点了点头，神采好像忽然变得很感兴趣。他左右扫了扫，然后双手按着精灵的胸膛，一把推着让对方的后背贴上巷子一侧的墙。

“这儿可是个好地方……”他忽然拉近了两张脸的距离，嘴唇看似无意地轻轻摩擦着于里昂热的嘴角、面颊和耳廓，用每个音节所吐出的滚热气息涂抹着精灵开始迷乱的思维。

于里昂热几乎要张开嘴，决心去钳制住对方没皮没脸的挑逗，但身体的另一个部位倒抢先发了声。

咕噜噜……

桑克瑞德几乎同时叹气和咬牙。

啊。真是时候。

双手在脸已微红的高个子肩膀上拍了拍，他说你就在这里不要走动。

从头顶的一线天空斜刺下来的几缕阳光让于里昂热睁不开眼，困意又退回来一分。他稍微挪到阴凉处坐在地上。一丝凉风穿过窄巷，他打了个喷嚏，把自己又挪回太阳底下。

他回想了一下今天会和桑克瑞德身无分文地来乌尔达哈的原因。

正午刚过，被饱含怒气的敲门声惊醒的时候，还在被窝里的精灵才恍然想起，沙之家唯一且真正的淑女大人老早就说了今天下午要进行窗帘地毯大扫除——事实上前两天他还和桑克瑞德彼此提醒过两回，然后就像把事情当个皮球抛给了对方一般，随手忘了。匆匆披上衣服开了门，魔法师在严厉目光的监视下几乎是闭着眼睛走出房间，迷糊着刚要踏上台阶，就被身后一声“且慢”按住了脚步。

“于里昂热老师，请带好你的随身物品。”

拉拉菲尔族尖细严肃的命令让于里昂热立刻转过身，强打精神才看清站在自己房门口的男人一边搔着后脑的白毛一边对他吐舌头，一侧的衣角正被身高不足他一半的粉红女士死死揪住——如果她是一位鲁加女士的话，男人应该是被揪住后颈的衣领拎在半空中才对。

于里昂热惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。

“天黑之前请不要回来。”这就是他收到的明确指示。

正想着，他的头顶出现了一片阴影，为他遮住了让他变得渴睡的阳光，同时回来的还有一些令他胃肠扭动的香味。

抬起头，他看见男人银白色的头发顶上几乎闪耀着光芒。

他吞了吞几乎是涌上来的口水，也不知是因为那张好看脸上的微笑显得意外的温柔，还是他手里的面饼。

只是一个掰成两半的，热乎乎的，刚烤出来的面饼而已。

几乎又要脱口而出的话，被嘴里已经率先塞满了食物的对方抬手制止。他眨了眨眼睛才想明白桑克瑞德含糊说的是什么。

“先吃，吃完再问。”

靠墙挨坐在地上，男人抱着胳膊靠着他的肩膀闭目养神，于里昂热担心他是不是就会这么打起盹来。

“有问题就赶紧问，不然我可真要睡着了。”仿佛窥透了他的心思，桑克瑞德懒洋洋的说。

精灵赶紧清了清喉咙：“你如何知道那个乞丐的跛足是假的？”

“他中途换脚了。”

“但我们一直走在他前面？”

“脚步声的重音变了。”

精灵低头回忆了一下，方才说道：“实践果然胜于理论。”

“不敢当，你接着问。”桑克瑞德眼皮也没抬一下，把头又往旁边人身上拱了拱。

“你我都身无分文，食物从何得来？”于里昂热一边说一边侧过脸来，用下巴蹭了蹭贴着自己脖颈的蓬松头发。

“我走回市场刚好遇到那个假乞丐偷一位女士的东西——哼，就是之前一直盯着你看的那两位当中的一个——我就顺手做出了有助于治安的善举。”

“假乞丐？你是说那个人不仅跛足是假的，艰难的生计也是伪装？”

精灵所关注的重点让桑克瑞德在眼皮底下私自翻了个大白眼：“他靠近对方的时候拐杖都丢在了一边，而且呢——”

等着下文的于里昂热以为男人又跟自己卖关子，但桑克瑞德只是张大嘴巴打了个哈欠，拳头轻轻敲了敲精灵支起来的膝盖，对方马上心领神会地改为盘坐，让他头枕着大腿躺了下来。

“——而且他的拐杖光滑干净，杖头也没什么磨损，一看就是既没刨过土，也没打过抢食的野狗。作为乞丐，他的生活未免太轻松了点。”

于里昂热知道，桑克瑞德和自己有截然不同的出身。熟稔交际的人类几乎有能力融入任何市井环境，更不用说单凭观察便能收获无数情报了。而久居象牙塔的自己则多少会和周遭有一点格格不入，只是不知为何和这个人在一起的时候倒总是很自在。

“所以善良的女士就赠予了你食物？”他有意低头弯腰，想给枕在腿上的人多挡住一点刺眼的阳光。他想去亲那对在阳光下微微闪烁着的翘曲睫毛，但这个姿势实在是够不到，遗憾。

“哈，怎么可能！”眯得正舒服的桑克瑞德猛地睁开眼睛，伸手去揪借机偷看自己睡颜的家伙的长耳朵，“善良的女士当然是特许我一亲芳泽。”

“……”

沉默似乎代表没有下一个问题了，但这在桑克瑞德看来显然是不对的，自己还没讲完呢。

他坐起身来，翻身跨坐在了不吱声的精灵的大腿上，用鼻子拱了拱对方微凉的鼻尖，故意问：“怎么了？对我的回答不满意？”

“……”精灵撇开头，避免与他目光接触。

“那我接着讲吧，美丽的小姐不仅献上了心怀感激的吻，还邀请我去她家里喝茶聊天。这我当然没法拒绝，便跟着女士走进了一条小巷——”他夸张的伸头往两边看了看，“嗯，就跟这里差不多吧，左右也没有人。”

本来像是中了石化的于里昂热忽然不舒服似的稍微扭了扭。

“这时候那个假乞丐又出现了，他们俩是一伙的。”

自己的话再次赢得了眼前这个美人的生动表情，桑克瑞德不禁有点小得意。

“想下套打劫我未免太天真了点，你说是不是啊，于里昂热。”他掐起精灵的下巴，让对方看到自己笑弯了的嘴角。

“……那么，你是反过来打劫了他们？”精灵总算出了声。

“傻瓜，这帮人打劫的时候自己身上怎么会带钱？就连那猫女的钱包都是空的。是之前从别的什么人那里偷来的也说不定。我用它在皮具商人那儿换了几枚铜币——大约上面的金属扣尚可一用吧，这不才给饥肠辘辘的大人您买了食物充饥。”

桑克瑞德眼里的精灵在表情几番阴晴反复，而后眉头终于舒展开来之后，终于有点不好意思似的轻轻搂了搂他。

于里昂热忽然想起自己还有一个问题。

“桑克瑞德，这是什么地方？”

“啊……你还记得这个问题。”保镖坏笑着站起身，就势把精灵也拉了起来按在墙上，一只膝盖顶到高个子的两腿之间，让他不得不叉开腿微曲着膝盖，并腾出一只手覆上两腿分叉处那尚未反应过来的柔软部分，指尖和掌心同时发力揉捏。 

“这里是后巷，城市里最危险和最安全的地方，各种各样的人都会选择在这里干些见不得人的勾当……”

他的另一只手勾住了精灵的脖子，让他矮下身来和自己亲吻。撬开绵薄的嘴唇，他用舌尖扫过口腔中上牙的内侧和下面牙齿的内侧，舌头在臼齿的牙龈附近打着转，让精灵不得不把舌头悬在口中，自己好轻而易举的缠上去，吮到自己的嘴里。舌底不间断地分泌出口水，顺着两人被扯开的下唇溜了出来，还捎着于里昂热带着鼻音的一声轻吟。

男人的心脏几乎为这一声多跳了一拍，他挣开了精灵已反客为主的舌，空留那人像离了水的鱼儿一般张着嘴徒劳的呼吸，一边去舔他的嘴角，然后舔过胡髭，下巴和喉结，锁骨和锁骨中间的浅窝。

原本兵分两路的手从半长的衣衫底下摸了进去，依旧一只向上，直探向胸口的突起——小小的突起如同一粒珍珠，被保镖的两个指腹捏在当中，剧烈起伏的胸膛仿佛会呼吸的蚌壳，因开始渗出汗水而有点滑滑的。另一只手当然是顺着裤腰内侧向下原路返回——刚才还懵懂着的柔软部分经过桑克瑞德的启发和诱导，已经化作了执拗的硬物，被这只手握住和一再套弄着，让它的所有者在煎熬般的痛苦中发出恳求。

“桑克瑞德……”

被叫了名字的人把这当作是继续的许可，他凑近精灵的耳朵接着娓娓讲述：“这里的晚上比白天热闹，但大家都会装作彼此看不见，好像自己才是唯一在这里交易的主儿。白天虽然很少有人，但打劫的就有可能把你领到这儿来。”

他再次衔住那已经有些干燥了的下唇，用危险的声音发出警告：“这位帅哥，你在蓝玉大街就已经被那伙人盯上了。”

于里昂热顿悟一般睁开了双眼，眸子里漂浮着半失了神智的不解，于是桑克瑞德只好给他递上一个安抚的亲吻。

“不过这会儿，他们可能还躺在另一条巷子里没醒过来呢。”

他的两只手攥住了精灵的裤腰，身子向下单膝着地，裤子便和他一起退到了精灵的大腿中间。

眼前昂扬的性器与精灵的脸庞一样透出绯红的血色，唯有暴突的血管透露了当中更为迫切的欲望。桑克瑞德抬起头，盯着如同被握住命脉而屏住了呼吸的于里昂热，舌头挑衅地从阴茎根部缓缓舔到顶端打了个转，双手扩住精灵的屁股让他的下身更靠向自己。

他的声音不大，但说的每一个字于里昂热都听清楚了：“站好别动，也别出声，我要开始打劫了。”

低调地吃饱喝足回到房间，于里昂热连喝三杯茶才让自己从刚才塔塔露一直阴晴不定难以捉摸的表情中镇定下来。

他们乖乖的（？）磨蹭到天黑以后才返回，一进门就看见站在增高脚凳上的接待员大人正叉着胳膊，仿佛在专等这两位。他和桑克瑞德不约而同地低头打算假装隐身绕过去，却被带出强大气场的小手一挥，指向了餐厅。谢天谢地，她还好心的给两个饿鬼留了饭。桑克瑞德回头报以感恩的点头致意，发现塔塔露的另一只手里拿着本书，封面竟有点眼熟。

放下茶杯，精灵环视一番之后开始东翻西找。

“桑克瑞德。”

“啊？”被叫到的男人似乎有点食困，正放纵自己在精灵的床上躺得舒服。

“白天你为什么会在我房间里？”

“哦……”桑克瑞德眯着眼睛想了一会儿，咧嘴一笑，“当然是想‘打劫’了。”

“但你并没有——呃——我都不知道你进来。”

“我昨晚也来过，你知道吗？”

看对方摇头，他只好叹气：“看您读书入迷，我就估摸着你看完睡醒了再来碰运气，但刚进屋就有人敲门，我只好先躲到窗帘后面。”

他张开双臂示意于里昂热过来，但对方显然急于找东西，额头还开始冒汗。

“如果你是找通宵看完的那本‘恋爱小说’的话，我想它的主人已经把它收回了。”

“什么？你怎么——”精灵的脸像爆弹怪一样砰的一下涨得通红。

“塔塔露委托我帮她找回刚买来就在大厅离奇失踪的一本时髦书，想必也是猜到被你顺走了。”

“我只是路过时好奇翻了一下——”

“然后就停不下来只好通宵看完打算再偷偷放回去？”

看对方语塞到要把自己憋死了，桑克瑞德再次伸出手：“过来。”

等精灵顺从地加入怀抱，他咬着对方热乎乎的长耳朵尖：“恋爱小说好看么？”

“就我个人体验而言，没有被打劫有趣……”

“那我们今晚就继续通宵吧。”

被嘴堵住了嘴的精灵一扬手，今晚的门插安全落锁。

完


End file.
